Демоны прошлого Russian Translater
by Yulia-small-vampire
Summary: Эдвард пришел на помощь девушке, Белле, которая очевидно пережила ужасную трагедию. Как будут развиваться их отношения? Что произошло?
1. Chapitre 1 – Sauvetage

Chapitre 1 – Sauvetage (Спасение)

* * *

**Edward POV**  
Это был вечер субботы 0:10. Джаспер и Эммет, два моих лучших друга, вытащили меня в бар на «вечер с парнями», как они говорят. Они поддерживали меня, говоря, что это будет весело. Что мне действительно могло помочь, и что казалось, они не хотели понять, так это оставить меня в покое.

Я только что расстался со своей девушкой. Однажды вечером, возвращаясь, домой, я нашел комнату с ее сумками. Сначала я не понял. Я встал посередине комнаты, глядя на нее. Она сказала мне, что беременна…от другого и собирается переехать к нему.

Я только что понял, что она уехала. В течение двух часов я не двигался, я был как парализованный. Я с самого начала знал, что отношения между мной и ней не зайдут далеко. Она не была той, на которой я бы женился и от которой бы имел идей, она не былой то самой. Конечно, у меня были к ней чувства, иначе я бы не оставался с ней 2 года.

Такая новость была для меня настоящим шоком. Это не то, чтобы она сделала мне очень больно (даже если я дорожил ею). Я думаю, что чувство измены наиболее хуже. Она не только обманула меня, но еще и беременна от другого. Она даже не набралась смелости, чтобы сказать мне, что любила другого. Она предпочла подождать, пока была не вынуждена сказать мне об этом. Иногда я говорю себе, что если бы она не забеременела, то наши отношения могли бы продлиться дольше. Я знал, что это не было верным, но я смирился.

Я думаю, что мы слишком разные. Она была столь экспансивна и резкой, ее ничто не пугало. Я был замкнутым и одиноким. Я проводил свое свободное время, играя на пианино и слушая музыку, она ходила по магазинам и делала покупки. Когда я думаю об этом, то понимаю, между нами ничего не могло получиться.

Несмотря на это, я не могу смириться. Это доставляло боль, но думаю, что мое эго больше всего пострадало в этой историю, и в этом вся проблема. Я заметил ее, но может быть, я не ХОЧУ ее замечать. _(прим. пер.: имеется ввиду, проблему, он не хочет обращать внимание на свою проблему)_ Каждый пытается объяснить мне мораль и в такие моменты, это еще тяжелее.

Я шел по улице, возвращаясь в свою квартиру, когда услышал шум не далеко от меня. Как будто кто-то плакал. Я пытался найти источник этих слез в слабом свете фонарей. Улица была пустынной. Мне же не послышалось! И тут я заметил небольшую аллею между двумя зданиями, без освещения. Чем ближе я подходил, тем громче становился плач. Я думаю, что я на правильном пути. Слабый свет уличного освещения не позволял мне увидеть многое. Я решил приблизиться еще немного.

- Тут кто-нибудь есть?

Плач остановился, раздался возглас удивления, потом тишина.

Подойдя ближе, я отличил очертания на земле. Человек сидел спиной к стене. Я подошел к этому человеку и присел рядом с ним на корточки. Его лицо покоилась в руках на коленях. Несмотря на это, я смог увидеть сквозь тусклое освещение фонарей длинные волосы со всех сторон от головы. Следовательно, это была женщина. Меня сразу захватило чувство грусти, когда я увидел эту столь хрупкую, одинокую и огорченную женщину.

- Что с вами случилось?

Как только я задал свой вопрос, ее плач возобновился. У меня такое чувство, будто я напрасно задал вопрос. Я решил начать разговор с другого:

- Позвольте мне проводить вас домой.

Внезапно, она подняла голову. Она посмотрела на меня испуганными глазами.

- Нет, нет, я не могу туда вернуться, мне не нужно туда возвращаться, - сказала она, заплакав еще сильнее.

Начался ливень. Я должен был найти правильное решение. Мы не могли остаться тут, и конечно я не позволю остаться ей одной здесь в таком состоянии.

- У вас есть семья или друзья, к которым вы могли бы пойти?

- Нет, у меня никого нет. Я одна, совсем одна.

Хорошо. Что мне делать? Видеть ее в таком состоянии разбивает мне сердце. У меня есть единственная идея, и другого выхода я не вижу.

- Я…я могу отвести вас к себе домой на ночь, а завтра мы будет искать выход, ладно?

Она не ответила сразу, она колебалась.

- Я…я не знаю, я…

Она начала плакать. Я осторожно взял ее за руку и попросил аккуратно подняться, потянув ее за руку. Она не сопротивлялась и встала без вопросов. Она с трудом стояла.  
Я обернул руку вокруг ее талии, поддерживая, и она схватилась за меня. Таким образом, мы шли до моей квартиры, которая находилась в двух кварталов оттуда, к счастью!

Вернувшись домой, в свете я смог лучше разглядеть ее. Она была мокрой из-за дождя (разумеется, как и я). На ее правой щеке была синяя отметина, а на левом виске была кровь. Кровь текла по всей стороне лица и до шеи. Ее кожа была грязной, она провела достаточно долгое время на улице, бедняжка!

- Мой Бог, вы ранены!

- Это…это ничего.

- Позвольте мне взглянуть.

Я приблизился к ней, но она отступила, испуганно глядя.

- Не бойтесь, я не причиню вам зла.

Она как будто немного расслабилась и позволила мне осмотреть ее. Рана была неглубокой.

- Рана не серьезная, правда кровоточит немного.

Некоторое время мы просто смотрели. Я увидел, как она содрогнулась от холода.

- Вы хотите принять душ? А то, вы можете простудиться. Потом я позабочусь о вашей ране.

Она согласилась, кивнув головой.

Я показал ей ванную и дал свои трико и футболку, чтобы она смогла переодеться.

Пока она была в душе, я сел на диван и включил телевизор. Я переключал одну программу на другую несколько минут. Ничего лучше я не мог сделать.

Интересно, что могло с ней случиться. У меня такое чувство, что она пережила что-то действительно трудное. Она кажется напуганной. Я хочу помочь и защитить ее. В любом случаи я не дам ей сломаться. _(прим. пер.: сломаться эмоционально)_ Я должен быть осторожен, не спешить, чтобы не обойтись с ней грубо. Важный пункт: не настаивать, если она не хочет говорить о том, что с ней случилось. Лучше дать ей время, чтобы она сама заговорила со мной.

Я услышал шум за мной. Я повернулся и увидел ее, стоящую посередине комнаты. Наконец, я смог увидеть ее по-настоящему. Она очень красива. Ее длинные, мокрые каштановые волосы прилипали к шее. Ее лицо было очень бледным, и я заметил, что ее глаза были красными и опухшими от слез. Она кажется такой маленькой, в моей одежде, которая в 10 раз больше нее, она просто тонет! Она больше не плакала, но ее глаза отражали глубокую печаль.

- Вам уже лучше?

- Кхм…да спасибо.

- Садитесь, я позабочусь о ваших ранах.

Она колебалась секунду, до того как сесть. Я ушел, чтобы найти дезинфицирующее средство, компрессы и все необходимое, чтобы сделать перевязку. Также я захватил с собой покрывала из гардероба. Когда я вернулся, она казалась задумчивой.

- Эй, я взял тебе покрывало, на случай, если ты замерзла.

Она вздрогнула, когда я заговорил. Похоже, она действительно чего-то боится, но чего?

- Спасибо, это очень мило с твоей стороны.

Я сел рядом с ней на диване и начал очищать ее рану на виске.

- Вот и все.

- Спасибо.

- Ты будешь смотреть телевизор?

- Да, буду.

Она укуталась в покрывало и свернулась клубочком на диване.

Спустя несколько мину, я увидел, что она заснула. Она, должно быть, устала, бедная. Она кажется такой мирной, никаких следов крови. Синяк на ее щеке бросался в глаза, должно быть она сильно ударилась. Было бы хорошо, отвезти ее завтра на обследование, чтобы убедиться, что ничего серьезного нет.

Наверное, неудобно спать в положении, в котором сейчас она. Я осторожно взял ее на руки, чтобы не разбудить и понес в свою комнату. Я уложил ее на постель и накрыл ватным одеялом, чтобы она не простудилась.

Я оставил ее спать и возвратился в комнату. Я завалился на диван и развернулся. Погружаясь в сон, я видел перед глазами лицо этой опустошенной девушки.


	2. Chapitre 2 – Réveil

Chapitre 2 – Réveil (Пробуждение)

* * *

**Bella POV**

Этим утром я проснулась от солнца, падающего мне на лицо. Это редкая здесь вещь. Обычно шел дождь. Я с трудом могла встать, мне даже не хватало энергии открыть глаза. Мне хорошо, я в тепле, я в уютной постели. Но, несмотря на это, солнце, падающее на мое лицо, мешало.

Я провела рукой по лицу, и ощутила острую боль на щеке. Что случилось? Почему так болит? Я пыталась вспомнить, но мой мозг был все еще под властью сна. Вдруг, воспоминания накатили на меня, и я вспомнила каждую секунду той ночи, каждое слово, каждое ощущение.

Мое сердце начало бешено колотиться, дыхание сорвалось, мне стало жарко, я покрылась потом. Я боялась, боялась, что все начнется сначала.

Я открыла глаза, в месте, которое не знала. Я была в комнате, лежа в постели. Стены были очень светлыми, в бежевых оттенках. Пол был покрыт паркетом в выдержанных тонах. Большая комната. Вся мебель была, сделала из темного дерева. Помимо кровати, я могла видеть два ночных столика расположенных по обе стороны от кровати, небольшой стол со стульями и огромным гардеробом в задней части комнаты. Подушки были сделаны из черного и серого цвета. Декор был сделан кем-то, у кого действительно великолепный вкус. Я заметила, что на одной из дверей шкафа вести зеркало.

Я осторожно поднялась, чтобы подойти к нему и изучить состояние своего лица. Увидев свое отражение, я была в шоке. Боже мой, мое лицо полностью почернело от огромной гематомы. _(прим. пер.: представить страшно, но это что-то вроде __http__://__www__.__zhusev__.__ru__/__assets__/__images__/__news__/__img__195.__jpg__, только в случае с Беллой на щеке; иными словами это синяк, причем от очень сильного удара)_ Убирая волосы с лица, я заметила перевязку на левом виске. Я предпочла отвернуться от зеркала, чем продолжать смотреть на мое жалкое отражение.

Я продолжила разглядывать детали. Я старалась, но до сих пор не понимала, как попала сюда, не говоря уже, где я. Я думаю, что никогда не видела этого места прежде. Что если он принес меня, когда я заснула…сюда? Я пыталась что-нибудь вспомнить, но все как в тумане.

Я снова вижу себя на той улице. Я пряталась, я хотела быть одной. Мне было грустно и страшно. Ко мне подошел человек. Помню, что я испугалась. Я думала, что он собирается сделать мне больно. Кто бы не поверил в это, увидев одинокую и беззащитную женщину на пустынный улице ночью и человека, тихо приближающегося к ней? Я снова могла видеть, как он садиться на колени рядом со мной, он хотел мне помочь. Почему? Я ему ни кто. Зачем помогать незнакомке? Я не знаю, что думать.

Он приютил меня у себя. Я очень удивлена, большинство людей оставили бы меня с моей непростой судьбой, но не он. Неужели он хочет воспользоваться мной? Я хотела сопротивляться, я не хотела этого. Он казался таким приятным, и он был так мил со мной. Но, возможно, он это делал, просто для того чтобы получить то, чего он хочет? Я чувствовала себя слабой, что я даже не думала об этом, а просто последовала за ним. В конце концов, я просто позволила ему направлять меня. Помню, что половину пути, я провела в его объятиях. Следовательно, я в его комнате.

Я немного боялась выйти из комнаты и поговорить с ним. В то же время, он не воспользовался мной, как я думала, он был щедр и добр. Вы знаете многих людей, которые помогают не знакомым в сложных ситуациях и ничего не просят взамен? Я думаю, что мне нечего бояться. Хорошо. Я не могу остаться в этой комнате навсегда, мне все равно придется выйти отсюда однажды!

Собрав все свое мужество в кулак, я тихо вышла из комнаты. Я вышла в коридор. Стены темно-коричневые. Напротив меня были две двери. Одна вела в ванную, я вспомнила, как вчера принимала душ. Слева, коридор заканчивается, а на противоположной стене окно, сквозь которое проникал света. Справа коридор выход в холл.

Я пошла туда. _(прим. пер.: в смысле направо в холл)_ Я поняла, что вчера, совсем не смотрела, я была словно в тумане! Холл был тоже светлым. Это очень светлая квартира. Я чувствовала свободу, ничего общего с темными цветами, что я всегда находила душным. Черный диван стоял в центре комнаты, окруженный двумя черными креслами, перед телевизором. Между ними располагался небольшой столик. Еще было множество мебели, которая содержала невероятное количество DVD, CD и книг. Рядом с окном стоял красивый черный рояль.

- Добрый день!

Я резко вздрогнула. Поворачиваясь назад, я вижу вход на кухню, которая выходила в комнату. Он сидел на кухне и пил кофе. Именно тот, кто пришел мне на помощь.

- Ох, простите, не хотел вас напугать.

- Нет, ничего. Здравствуйте.

Он мне улыбнулся.

- Вы голодны?

- Кхм…да.

- Садитесь, я купил круассаны, булочки с шоколадом и пирожки с яблоком, берите, что хотите. Кофе?

- Нет, спасибо я не пью кофе.

- Может апельсиновый сок?

- Да, было бы неплохо.

Он встал и направился к холодильнику. Он достал бутылку апельсинового сока, взял стакан из встроенного шкафчика и поставил передо мной.

Это должно быть хорошо на вкус. Я умерла бы от голода, вот уже, как три дня я не ела настоящей пищи. Я, как обычно, не ем много, я съела 2 круассана и 3 булочки с шоколадом, оставив на потом пирожки с яблоками.

Насытившись, я начали пить апельсиновый сок, смотря на моего спасителя. Он красив, очень красив. Он выглядел, как манекенщик, хотя вполне возможно он им и являлся! Его волосы были цвета, которого я никогда раньше не видела: смесь темно-русого и немного медного. У него были блестящие светло-зеленые глаза. Его лицо было успокаивающим, и я не знала почему. Он должен быть хорошим, по крайне мере у меня сложилось именно такое впечатление.

- Я даже не знаю вашего имени.

- Белла.

- Я Эдвард.

- Я хотела бы поблагодарить вас Эдвард. За все, что вы сделали для меня.

- Это пустяки Белла. Я думаю, что мы могли бы перейти на «ты»?

- Да, вы…ты прав.

Я стала с интересом рассматривать стол, думая, что ни мне, ни ему не было комфортно.

- Э…Белла?

- Да.

- Я думаю, ты должна пойти в больницу, чтобы…

- НЕТ!

Я не буду плакать, но он знал, что что-то случилось, но он не мог знать, почему я не могу пойти в больницу, мне нужно ему объяснить.

- Ты чертовски избита и должна сдать тесты, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не сломано.

- Я в порядке.

- Ты не знаешь наверняка!

- Ты тоже.

Наступило тягостное молчание, я чувствовала, что он ищет способ убедить меня. Я начинала паниковать. Как ему объяснить, что я не изменила бы свое решение, даже рассказав ему, о том случилось?

- Позволь настоять, я думаю, что остаться более благоразумно.

Ведь я лишилась всех своих средств. Я не знала, что ему сказать.

- Я…я не могу…не должна…он найдет меня…

- Кто?

Дерьмо, я сказала слишком много.

- Никто. Забудь об этом. Забудь это,..это не имеет значения.

Он подозрительно смотрел на меня, он не дурак.

- Мой отец-врач в больнице, он может гарантировать, что никто не узнает. Позволь мне отвезти тебя, это успокоит меня.

Я посмотрела ему в глаза. Он, кажется, искренне беспокоился обо мне. Я не понимаю почему, он меня даже не знает.

Я действительно хочу согласиться, только если его это успокоит. И после того, что он сделал для меня, я могу сделать это! С другой стороны, если он там же, где и я, то это было бы катастрофически. Я не могу рисковать. _(прим. пер.: в предпоследнем предложении говорится не об Эдварде, если я вас запутала)))_

- Я не думаю, что…

- Верь мне, никто не узнает.

Он не лгал мне, я видела это в его глазах. Я чувствую, что буду сожалеть об этом, но…

- Ладно.

Он послал мне большую улыбку.

- Я позвоню отцу, чтобы узнать, когда он сможет принять нас.

Он взял свой ноутбук, стоящий на столе, и ушел в комнату. Я слышала, как он говорил со своим отцом. Он объяснял ему всю ситуацию. Он понимал, что я пытаюсь сбежать от кого-то, об этом он тоже рассказал отцу. Не нужно, чтобы он знал, я не хочу, чтобы он знал. Я просто хочу забыть и начать новую жизнь. Я еще не знаю, как я собираюсь это сделать, но я признаю, что неизвестность меня пугает. Я не знаю, смогу ли я восстановиться. Смогу ли я быть настолько сильной, чтобы продолжить жить, после всего этого? Забыть, я хочу забыть, но можно ли на самом деле забыть нечто подобное? Это будет преследовать меня всю жизнь или я смогу перевернуть страницу и начать жить с чистого листа. Я должна была бы уехать отсюда, изменить штат, страну, город. Но бесконечно убегать – хорошее ли это решение? Я полностью потеряна. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я знаю, что несмотря ни на что, хочу верить этому человеку, но могу ли?

- Мой отец ожидает нас через час, - сообщает он мне.

- Хорошо. Я пойду в ванную, это не займет больше двух минут.

- Я буду ждать, как только ты закончишь, мы пойдем туда. Можешь не торопиться.

Я действительно собираюсь медлить, это поможет мне задержать час отъезда. Я говорила себе, идя в ванную, что у меня нет никаких шансов не попасть на него. _(прим. пер.: имеется ввиду на час отъезда, не попасть на час отъезда)

* * *

_

**От автора:** Вы узнаете немного больше о Белле, но я буду ждать еще несколько глав, прежде чем открыть, что с ней случилось.

**От переводчика:** Да, вот такой автор интриган, не раскрывает тайну Беллы, но мне кажется, что именно этим история и цепляет)) Надеюсь, вам понравилось, потому что над этой главой я «тужилась» почти 3 дня)) Переводить с французского реально сложно, но так интересно, для общего развитие полезно))


	3. Chapitre 3 – Visite médicale

**Chapitre 3 – Visite médicale (Медицинский осмотр)

* * *

**

**Bella POV**  
Я находилась в главном зале больницы Сиэтла. И чувствовала я себя не совсем комфортно. Черт, почему я согласилась приехать сюда, я сумасшедшая, что ли? Беспокойно я оглядывалась вокруг себя, как будто ожидая, что вот-вот кто-то выйдет из-за угла и прыгнет на меня. Я наблюдала за людьми вокруг себя. Много пациентов, ожидающих свою очередь на прием, были более или менее нетерпеливы. Многочисленные медсестры и сиделки занимались своей работой. _(прим. пер.: сиделки – ну помощники медсестер, присматриваю за больными, в оригинале использовалось «aide-soignantes», что переводиться, как помогать-заботиться о ком-либо, так что сиделка, тут как раз подходит)))_ Время от времени проходили врачи: искали папки, подписывали документы или подзывали следующего пациента. Вдруг голос Эдварда вывел меня из задумчивости.

- Пошли, мой отец ожидает нас в своем кабинете. Он осмотрит тебя.

Я была удивлена.

- Мы не ждем здесь? Меня беспокоит, что всем этим людям, придется ждать дольше, чем мне.  
Он одарил меня широкой улыбкой.

- Ну, видишь ли, чтобы срочно попасть на приём, нужно заполнять документы, сведения…

- НЕТ, это хорошо. Мы идем к твоему отцу.

Он провел меня. _(прим. пер.: здесь смысл обманул, обвел вокруг пальца)_ Он знал, что я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь знал, что я здесь. Хотя, если подумать, то - правда, в чрезвычайных ситуациях нужно заполнять кучу бумаг. Я приезжала сюда столько раз, что могла бы заполнить все бумаги с закрытыми глазами.

Он вел меня по этажам больницы, пока не остановился перед дверью, где было написано: «Доктор Каллен». Он тихо постучал в дверь. Я услышала краткое «войдите», приглушенное из-за двери.

Эдвард открыл дверь в маленькую комнату. Большой стол занимал почти всю ширину комнаты. Она была невероятно хорошо организована, каждой вещи отведено свое место. _(прим. пер.: она - это комната)))_ Остальную часть комнаты занимали шкафы, забитые папками и медицинскими журналами. За столом сидел блондин, смотрящий на нас с улыбкой.  
- Привет, мой дорогой.

- Привет, папа.

- И я полагаю, что вы – Белла, - сказал он, обращаясь ко мне.

- Эмм…да.

- Садитесь там, я присяду здесь.

Эдвард и я сели на два места, находящихся прямо напротив стола. Я начала серьезно испытывать стресс, не зная, что будет происходить дальше. Именно отец Эдварда заговорил первым.

- Эдвард сказал мне, что вы были ранены, и я вижу, что у вас действительно большой синяк на щеке!

- Эээ…да, но я уверена, что это пустяки.

- У нее еще есть рана на виске, - вмешался Эдвард.

Я уже не знала, куда себя деть. У меня было впечатление, что мне 5 лет. Эдвард походил на мать, которая беспокоиться за ребенка. Это было довольно забавно видеть. Его лицо выражало озабоченность, это был так мило. _(прим. пер.: мило, не то что он беспокоился за нее, а мордашка Эдди выглядела мило, симпатично)))_

Отец Эдварда встал и приблизился ко мне.

- Я собираюсь осмотреть вас более внимательно, если вы позволите, конечно.  
Соглашаясь, я кивнула головой.

Он начал снимать повязку, прикрывающий мой висок. Внимательно, он осматривал мою рану и синяк на щеке.

- Ну, - сказал он, садясь обратно. – Я думаю, нужно наложить швы на висок. И видя размеры гематомы, я хотел бы сделать рентген, чтобы убедиться, что нет перелома.

Я попыталась сопротивляться, но под натиском обоих мужчин быстро сдалась и позволила им действовать. Таким образом, следующий час, мне накладывали швы и делали рентген черепа. В то время как отец Эдварда изучал рентгенограмму, я ждала вердикта в кабинете рядом с Эдвардом. Никто из нас не говорил.

Доктор Каллен вернулся через пять минут.

- Отлично. Белла, у вас ничего не сломано. Но не смотря ни на что, я назначу вам болеутоляющие средства.

Он начал строчить непонятные слова рецепта лекарства и протянул мне бумажку, выдернутую из его блокнота.

- Спасибо.

- Не за что. Скажите, как это с вами случилось?

Этого не происходит! Больше он не задавал никаких вопросов, это было слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться вечно. Нужно найти хорошее оправдание, но какое?

- Гм…я упала.

Жалкая!

- Вы можете сказать мне правду, я обязан хранить профессиональную тайну, я бы никому не рассказал.

- Но это правда! Вы знаете, я всегда была очень неуклюжей. Когда я была маленькой, я уже не помню, сколько раз посещала скорую помощь. Я падала все время, и ударялась везде. Моя медицинская карта толще, чем телефонный справочник!

Впервые моя легендарная неловкость послужила для чего-то!

- Существуют многочисленные ассоциации для жертв…

- Я являюсь жертвой ничего, я просто упала, уверяю вас.

У него был такой взгляд, говорящий: «Ну конечно! Я не дурак, ты знаешь» но больше он ничего не сказал.

- Когда это случилось?

Так, я не должна лгать.

- Это было приблизительно 3 дня назад.

- 3 дня! – воскликнул Эдвард, - но как это может быть, если еще вчера у тебя шла кровь?  
И здесь я не была вынуждена лгать.

- Идя по улице, я споткнулась и ударилась головой, как раз в том месте, где был ушиб, так рана вновь открылась. Я действительно очень неуклюжая!

- Зачем ждать 3 дня, чтобы прийти на прием? – спросил у меня отец Эдварда.

- Как я уже сказала, я пострадала давно, я сказала себе, что есть нуждающиеся в помощи более или менее, чем я…нет смысла идти ВДОБАВОК с такими незначительными ранами на прием. Это бессмысленно – идти на такие меры.

Видя, что я ничего не скажу, Эдвард предложил возвратиться. Я подозреваю, что он надеялся, что его отец сможет заставить меня говорить. Обратный путь прошел в абсолютном молчании.  
- Уже полдень, ты должно быть проголодалась.

- Немного.

- Я могу предложить тебе макароны или…макароны, - сказал он, роясь встроенных шкафчиках.

Его слова заставили меня улыбнуться.

- Я выберу макароны.

Он улыбнулся, прежде чем, подошел к газовой плите. Я сидела за кухонным столом, пока он готовил ужин. Прополоскав макароны, он подошел к холодильнику и махнул мне небольшой горшочек и пакетик.

- Соус болоньезе и тертый сыр?

- Да, я люблю это.

Он положил каждому по тарелке, и мы начали есть. Когда мы закончили, он убрал все в холодильник и повернулся ко мне с взглядом извинения.

- Извини, но мне нечего предложить тебе на десерт.

- Ничего, во всяком случае, я больше не голодна.

Он отнес наши тарелки в раковины, чтобы помыть их.

- Эдвард?

- Да.

- Мне кажется, я должна уйти, я уже достаточно попользовалась твоей добротой.

Я опустила голову, говоря это, и не увидела, как он приблизился. Пальцем, он поднял мой подбородок, чтобы я смотрела ему в глаза. Его взгляд был шокированным.

- Белла. Я думал, что у тебя нет ни семьи, ни друзей.

- Да, это правда.

Я не понимала, куда он клонит.

- Куда же ты тогда собираешься?

- Я не знаю.

- Тебе не нравиться здесь?

- Нет. Конечно, но…

- Но что?

- Я не хочу навязываться. У тебя и так достаточно проблем, я не хочу тебя беспокоить.

- Ты абсолютно не беспокоишь меня…и я хочу, чтобы ты отдохнула. Я считаю, что сейчас ты нуждаешься в ком-то, кто бы присмотрел за тобой, и я хочу быть этим человеком.

Я смотрела, разинув рот. Он хочет, чтобы я осталась? Он будет заботиться обо мне? Я не понимаю почему.

- Ты понимаешь, что я буду ношей для тебя?

- Абсолютно нет!

- У меня ни работы, ни денег, ни планов на будущее, у меня даже нет документов!

- Это не проблема.

Видя мое изумление, он, наконец, пояснил.

- Слушай, у меня есть деньги, я могу обеспечивать тебя, пока ты не найдешь работу, и будешь знать, что хочешь от жизни. А потом, документы можно сделать!

При этом с последним предложением он хотел перевести все в шутку, но я остановила свое внимание на предпоследних словах. За кого он меня принимает?

- Я не из тех девушек, которые пользуются деньгами других людей. Это вне вопроса, я не позволю себе этого.

- Я не это имел в виду Белла. Я очень хорошо понимаю, что с тобой случилось что-то очень болезненное и не пытайся заставить меня поверить, что ты просто упала, я все равно не верю. Я вижу, что ты не хочешь говорить об этом, и я не заставляю. Так или иначе, я буду ждать, когда ты расскажешь сама…если хочешь. И если ты никогда этого не сделаешь, я не хочу требовать. Это твоя история, и решение говорить со мной или нет, принадлежит тебе. Но я возьму остальное. Я не прошу тебя остаться здесь навсегда, просто достаточно времени, чтобы восстановиться и реорганизовать свою жизнь.

Я признаюсь, его маленькая речь, тронула меня. В конце концов, если я останусь на какое-то время, все равно…

- Ты знаешь, это может занять долгое время, может даже годы, прежде, чем я восстановлюсь. Я остановила свое образование после школы, у меня нет диплома, количество работы в моем положении ограниченное.

- Это не проблема, я говорил тебе.

- Да, но…

- Но ничего.

- Эдвард…

- Белла, останься, пожалуйста.

Я не знаю, что делать. Его предложение так заманчиво. Он смотрел на меня глазами, полными надежды. Я не хочу огорчить его и, имея место для проживания, я бы смогла вновь набраться сил для жизни.

- Хорошо, я согласна.

Он широко улыбнулся мне, и я не смогла сдержать себя, чтобы робко не улыбнуться в ответ.

Он был рад, что я осталась, и думаю, в глубине души я тоже. В этом человеке было действительно что-то особенное и, возможно, мы даже станем друзьями. Его поддержка будет иметь ценное значение для меня, я уверена.


	4. Chapitre 4 – Bonne soirée

**Chapitre 4 – Bonne soirée (Хороший вечер)**

**Edward POV**  
Белла согласилась остаться. Разумеется, я обрадовался. Я дорожил тем, что она говорила со мной. Думаю, ее страдания скоро закончатся, но я не буду на нее давить, иначе она может закрыться в себе еще больше. Я должен доказать ей, что она может доверять мне.

Она проспала большую часть второй половины дня в моей комнате. Кажется, она действительно устала. Проходя мимо двери, я услышал, как кто-то позвал на помощь. Я бросился, чтобы посмотреть, что ее так напугало, но она спала. Ей снился кошмар. Что в действительности могло так ее травмировать, что приходило к ней даже во сне?

Я был около полки с CD Дебюсси, который оказался в приводе музыкального центра. Я сделал звук потише, чтобы не разбудить Беллу; взял одну из моих любимых книг «Вой ветра» и читал весь день. Я всегда любил это делать: читать и слушать музыку. Это всегда сильно раздражало Таню, мою бывшую. Впрочем, что ее не раздражало? Она никогда не знала, что я любил в глубине души. Она ненавидит читать и слушать музыку, кроме техно, а я, в основном, слушаю классику… Она находила такую музыку абсолютно бездарной! Всякий раз, когда я начинал играть на пианино, она находила дела, которые срочно нужно сделать вне дома! Мне почти стыдно признавать…, но когда она мне чересчур надоедала, я специально начинал играть, чтобы она ушла.

Я до сих пор часто о ней думаю. На самом деле я не скучаю от того, что ее нет. Отнюдь, я очень спокоен, с тех пор, как она ушла; это еще одна вещь, которая меня беспокоит. После шока от разрыва, я стал задаваться одним вопросом, и этот вопрос мучил меня. Она ушла, потому что забеременела от другого. Хорошо. Но это говорит мне, что я не отец. Да, она принимала противозачаточные таблетки, следовательно, она не могла забеременеть, когда мы использовали презервативы… Это мог быть период воздержания, во время которого, она могла якобы забеременеть. Если это было бы так, то все бы стало ясно, но это не так. Следовательно, по моим заключениям, отцом может быть, как тот парень, так и я.

Чем больше проходит времени, тем больше это терзает меня, и ответ меня пугает. Что, если я отец? Не было никаких сомнений, что я оставлю этого ребенка без отца, в конце концов, это не его вина. Напрасно я старался снова и снова прокручивать свои проблемы в голове, ведь решение я так и не мог найти. Проще всего было бы напрямую спросить у Тани, но я не получал никаких известий от нее и не имел ни малейшего понятия, где она могла бы быть. Она даже не возвращалась с тех пор, как ушла. Короче, я в тупике.

К шести часам вечера Белла вышла из комнаты, она, казалось, была в лучшей форме, хотя была еще немного сонной. Даже со спутанными волосами и опухшими ото сна глазами она невероятно красива. Я улыбнулся ей, и она тотчас ответила мне улыбкой.

- Хорошо спала?

- Да, очень хорошо.

- Можно начинать готовить ужин?

- Но еще немного рано, нет?

- Да, но с тем немногим, что находится у меня в холодильнике, понадобится много воображения, чтобы найти, что приготовить. Там столько свободного места, что мы оба там поместимся, даже лежа.

Она тихо засмеялась. Кажется, это первый раз, когда я услышал ее смех. Этот звук чудесен, надеюсь, что буду слышать его чаще.

Я решил поискать, может, остались еще какие продукты, но…ничего. Дерьмо, у меня в доме абсолютно нечего есть! Я повернулся к Белле, которая стояла, опираясь на косяк двери, пока я обыскивал шкафчики и холодильник.

- Хорошо бы пиццу! – воскликнул я.

На этот раз она смеялась, уже не скрывая смеха. Я начал смеяться вместе с ней.

- Если я правильно поняла, ты использовал последние отговорки на ужин.

- Похоже, что да. Какую пиццу ты хочешь?

- Неважно, выбирай.

- Королевская?

- То, что нужно!

Я быстро сходил в пиццерию, которая располагалась на углу улицы. Я не хотел оставлять Беллу одну надолго. Когда она проснулась, она казалась менее грустной,… но все же.

Когда я вошел в квартиру, Белла сидела на диване с книгой, которую я читал сегодня днем.

- Нравится эта книга?

- Это моя любимая, я прочитала ее, по крайней мере, раз тридцать!

- Как и моя!

Она застенчиво улыбнулась мне. Я показал ей пиццу в моих руках.

- Пошли за стол.

Она последовала за мной на кухню. Мы сели и начали есть.

- Расскажи мне о себе, - сразу сказала она.

- А если бы я заставил тебя рассказать о себе?

- Ты знаешь все, что тебе нужно знать обо мне.

Я очень сомневаюсь в этом! Но решил не поднимать эту тему.

- ОК, что ты хочешь знать?

- Основное: сколько тебе лет, чем ты занимаешься в жизни и все в этом роде.

- Мне 21, и я учусь на третьем курсе факультета психологии.

- И…

- И что?

- Я не знаю…как долго ты здесь живешь?

- Три года. Я переехал сюда, когда начал учиться в колледже. Когда мои бабушка и дедушка умерли, она оставили все свои деньги нам, - мне и Элис, – и я купил эту квартиру.

- Кто такая Элис?

- Это моя сестра. Она учится в школе дизайна. Ей 19 лет.

- Мне тоже 19!

Ах! Наконец она сказала хоть что-то о себе. Это не главное, но уже начало.

- Откуда ты? – спросил я.

Она колебалась, но, наверное, подумала, что эта информация не кажется компрометирующей, поэтому ответила.

- Форкс. Но не говори больше обо мне!

Меня это даже не удивило, она всегда пыталась закрыть тему о себе. Ничего страшного. Я уже знаю, что ей 19, и она из Форкса, это уже больше, чем утром!

- Что ты еще хочешь знать?

Мгновение она размышляла.

- У тебя есть другие братья и сестры, кроме Элис?

- Нет, а у тебя?

- Нет, я единственный ребенок. Ты всегда переводишь стрелки!

- И это работает! Я уже знаю, что тебе 19, ты единственная дочь в семье и ты из Форкса.

- Гм.

Ее детское обиженное выражения лица рассмешило меня. Даже несмотря на это, она сменила тему. Видимо, я знал уже слишком много.

- Ты завтра будешь здесь?

- Да, но только утром. Не беспокойся, я не позволю тебе умереть от голода. Я принесу тебе фаст-фуд, идет?

- Да, это очень хорошо.

- А завтра вечером будем ходить по магазинам, я думаю, что это необходимо!

- Да, действительно! – сказала она, смеясь.

- Хочешь посмотреть DVD, закончим этим вечер?

- Почему бы и нет? Что у тебя есть?

- Посмотри в комнате и выбери.

Она встала и пошла в гостиную. Она вернулась через две минуты, размахивая DVD Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега.

- Очень хороший выбор! Доедим пиццу во время просмотра?

- Окей.

Я взял коробку с пиццей и унес ее в гостиную, также захватив по пути графин с водой и два стакана, разумеется, мы захотим пить. Я положил все на столик и стал включать DVD.

Она действительно сделала хороший выбор, я обожаю эту сагу и мой любимый эпизод 4! Мы молча смотрели фильм, доедая нашу пиццу, ну или, по крайней мере, то, что от нее осталось!  
Когда в конце титры начали следовать друг за другом, я увидел, как Белла потянулась и зевнула. Я посмотрел на часы: одиннадцать. Мне пора ложиться, если я не хочу завтра спать за партой!

- Ты устала?

- Да, немного.

- Хорошо, я оставляю тебе мою комнату, а сам лягу на диван.

- Нет. Из-за меня ты будешь спать на диване! Это все же твоя постель!

- Это меня не беспокоит, - заверил я.

- Но…

- Мы изменим кое-что здесь, маленькую деталь, чтобы освободить одну комнату, которую займешь ты.

- Я не хочу нарушать твои привычки. Я могу так же хорошо поспать и на диване.

- Об этом и речи быть не может. И затем, моя мама многие годы мучает меня, уговаривая сделать комнаты более просторными, она будет в восторге! Кроме того, нужно разобрать весь хлам внутри. Я собрал много бесполезных вещей за три года!

- Ты уверен?

- Да…

- Ладно, тогда договорились.

Я широко улыбнулся ей. Она вернула мне робкую улыбку. Я прекрасно вижу, что она чувствует себя некомфортно. Она, должно быть, из таких людей, которые не любят просить о помощи или казаться слабыми. Я знаю, что имею в виду, я тоже немного отношусь к таким людям. Когда мне было плохо, я заперся в своей квартире и ни с кем не разговаривал, в противном случае, если люди бы пришли, то я бы их просто напросто оттолкнул.

Перед сном она пошла в душ. К счастью, я принял его утром, я и так слишком устал сегодня. Я развернул диван-кровать и лег. Уверен, что я заснул прежде, чем Белла вышла из душа, в любом случае, я не слышал, как она покинула ванную!


	5. Chapitre 5 – Alice

**Chapitre**** 5 ****–****Alice**** (Элис)**

**Bella****POV**

Когда я проснулась утром, в квартире царила тишина. Мой желудок урчал, и я решила встать и пойти на кухню. Идя, искала Эдварда, но квартира казалось пустой. На кухонном столе лежал пакет из булочной. Взяв его, я обнаружила записку внизу: 

_Белла,_

_Я надеюсь, ты хорошо спала. Я не хотел тебя будить, когда уезжал в колледж. _

_Чувствуй себя, как дома и не стесняйся копать в моем шкафу, если хочешь переодеться. _

_Я купил тебе завтрак._

_Вернусь окала 13 часов._

_Эдвард._

Определенно, он очень внимательный! Я подошла к холодильнику, чтобы сделать апельсиновый сок. Мне удалось с первого раза найти шкаф, где лежат стаканы, чудо для меня! Открыв пакет, понимаю, что Эдвард купил по крайне мере дюжину круассанов. Безумие, я никогда столько не съем!

Пока завтракала, я ощущала себя спекулянткой. Я самовольно вселяюсь в квартиру незнакомца, пользуюсь его деньгами и даже его временем. Если подумать, я действительно подлая. Я никогда не любила зависеть от других людей, но к сожалению, обстоятельства вынуждают.

В конце концов, мне захотелось принять душ. Следуя совету Эдварда, я пошла к его шкафу на поиски футболки. Однако получаю неприятный сюрприз в нижнем ящике, его боксеры. Мне некогда не было так стыдно, за всю мою жизнь. К счастью, его не было дома, иначе я бы смутилась еще больше! Теплая вода помогла мне немного расслабится. Мне все еще не очень комфортно здесь. Это не мой дом, и не хочется вторгаться в личное пространство Эдварда.

Утро тянулось очень медленно. Я занимала себя просмотром телевизор, но должна признать, утренние программы по будням, не самые хорошие! Мой взгляд быстро отвлекся от просмотра скучных программ, когда я увидела пианино. Я подумала о своей жизни. Что я буду делать? Я сама не знаю, чего хочу. Я всегда хотела пойти в колледж, но…жизнь не позволяет мне продолжить учебы после моего первого диплома. _(прим.пер: в оригинале употребляет «__bac__», что означает – диплом об окончании первой ступени университета)_ И без какой-либо квалификации, кто захочет меня нанять? Следовательно, мне необходимо возобновить учебы, но это долго, а я не хочу досаждать Эдварду больше, чем нужно.

Вдруг я услышала, как открывается дверь и смех за спиной. Встав и повернувшись к входу, я увидела Эдварда с маленькой женщиной с черными волосами, которые торчали иголками в разные стороны. Она прыгала в разные стороны, смеясь, подобно электрическому заряду.

- Привет, Белла, хочу познакомить тебя с моей сестрой Элис, Элис это Белла, о которой я рассказывал.

Элис остановилась, когда увидела меня. Ее глаза округлись и она не шевелилась.

- О, мой бог Белла, - сказала она, прежде, чем прикрыть рот рукой.

Я знаю, что моя гематома выглядит ужасно, но все же! Она могла бы быть поделикатнее. Я положила руку на щеку, закрывая.

- Да, я знаю, что это не очень хорошо, но…

- Не об этом. Нет ну вы видели эту одежду?

- Что?

О чем она говорит. Я что-то пропустила.

- Твоя одежда! Это Эдварда, не так ли? Все же тебе нужно что-нибудь получше!

Я сплю, она говорит о моем гардеробе.

- Ну…эээ…на самом деле у меня своей одежды.

Ее рот широко открылся с шокированным выражением на лице. И вдруг ее лицо просияло и она стала прыгать. Самое страшное, она начала прыгать ко мне. Мне немного страшно.

- Здорово, здорово, здорово…мы сможем пойти по магазинам! Вот увидишь, Белла, мы найдем тебе много красивых платьев, юбок и ах,…красивые туфли тоже! Тебе пойдут каблуки!

Воу, воу! Она, что сумасшедшая? Платья, юбки, каблуки…она хочет моей смерти, что ли? Даю голову на отсечение, что это так! Наконец, вмешался Эдвард.

- Прости мою сестру Белла, просто когда дело идет о одежде, обуви или просто похода по магазинам, она становится совершенно невменяемой!

- Эй! Я не сумасшедшая! – сказала она, шлепая барата по плечу, когда он приблизился к нам.

- Ну, если ты так говоришь! Ладно, давайте к столу, пока все не остыло, - сказал он, размахивая сумкой из ресторана быстрого питания.

Обед оказался очень хорошим. Элис милая и очень дружелюбная девушка, когда управляет своей страстью к магазинам. После обеда, она снова начала светится, что пойдет со мной по магазинам.

- Элис, прежде, чем ты перегнешь палку…

- Эй, я всего лишь сказала самое необходимое для жизни!

И это ее понятия предметов первой необходимости!

- Так что Элис, прежде, чем ты перегнешь палку, я говорю тебе сейчас, у меня нет ни гроша, поэтому я не покупаю одежду.

- Это нормально, Эдвард будет платить!

- Что? Нет!

Он улыбался широкой улыбкой. Не знаю почему, но я чувствовала, что буду вынуждена пойти по магазинам, и что хуже всего, он будет платить в любом случае. Чувствую с этого утра , моя подлость возросла.

- Ты действительно должна, что-нибудь купить себе! – сказал Эдвард.

- Да, но…

Я ищу причина для протеста, но должна признаться, что он прав, я не могу носить одну и ту, же одежду вечно.

- Хорошо, но тогда только минимум!

- Не волнуйся Белла, ты будешь красавицей, когда мои руки займутся тобой!

- Как минимум, я имею в виду, пару джинсов, немного футболок и свитеров. И обуви у меня уже есть пара.

Она опустила голову, чтобы посмотреть на мои ноги. Когда она подняла голову, ее лицо сморщилось от отвращения.

- Тебе действительно необходим хороший вкус в моде!

Кажется, в этот момент я упала. _(прим.пер.: морально опустилась, упала самооценка) _Что в ее глазах сказало мне, что все, что я говорю или делаю, никогда не было хорошим.

- Ну, я заеду за тобой в субботу утром ровно в 8 часов. И не опаздывай! Впрочем, я собираюсь позвать Роуз нами. Мы то уж тобой займемся!

- Кто это Роуз?

Эдвард ответил первым.

- Розали девушка моего друга Эммета.

- Ты можешь провести день с ребятами с ним и Джаспером, - сказала Элис.

- Я хотел у них попросить помощи, освободить комнату, которой я не пользуюсь! Я попрошу маму, подготовить место для Беллы, но надо все вытащить оттуда.

- Замечательно! Ну я пошла. Рада была познакомится с тобой Белла.

- Я тоже.

Она крепко обняла меня.

– Белла, не забывай, суббота в восемь часов, - сказала она, прежде чем Эдвард закрыл дверь.

- Извини! – ответил Эдвард, с выражением извинения на лице.

- Ну, неважно,…несмотря на одержимость магазинами, Элис мне понравилась.

Как и ожидалось, вот второй половине дня, мы пошли пополнять запасы пищи. Продуктовый магазин находился в нескольких минутах ходьбы от квартиры. Это был не большой магазин, но мы смогли найти все. Эдвард советовался со мной во всем. Он наставил на том, что бы я чувствовала себя комфортно с ним, и видимо решил начать, с выбора пищи!

Эдвард так же настаивал купить все необходимое: зубную щетку, зубную пасту, шампунь, гель для душа… Я чуть не умерла от стыда, когда он хотел купить коробку тампонов «в случае» как он сказал.

Остаток дня мы провели на диване, разговаривая. Он не задавал вопросов о моей жизни и я была ему благодарна. Наряду с сестрой и отцом, которых я уже встречала, он рассказывал о своей матери, которая была декоратором. Даже не познакомившись с ней, я чувствую, она невероятно добрый и щедрый человек. Два его лучших друга – Эммет и Джаспер имело много общего ним. Она встретились в средней школе, а затем перебрались в Сиэтел, чтобы поступить в колледж. Эммет живет в пяти минутах в маленькой квартире с Розали и Джаспером, и в его комнате на универститеском кампусе. Элис, с которой Джаспер встречается окала года, разделяет квалификацию с подругой детства, Лорен.

Мне нравилось говорить с Эдвардом. Оказалось у нас с ним много общего, включая музыку. Он предпочитал классику, Дебюсси в частности. Так же я узнала, что он играл на фортепиано, хотя я и так это уже подозревало, ведь не для украшения он стоит! Он играл для меня почти два часа. Его игра настолько хороша, что у меня слезы выступили. Я удивляюсь, почему он не выберет этот путь, вместо психологии. Действительно видно, что он живет музыкой. Он настолько сосредоточен, это впечатляет.

Было 20 часов, и мы только что закончили ужин, когда раздался телефонный звонок Эдварда. Разговор был коротким, а затем Эдвард вернулся на кухню, где я мыла посуду.

- Моя мама придет на обед в пятницу вечером. Она хочет встретится с тобой и поговорить о декоре твоей будущей комнаты. Ты не против?

- Конечно, нет. Это твой дом, и ты можешь приглашать свою маму, когда тебе захочется.

Он улыбнулся мне и взял полотенце, начиная вытирать посуду, которую я вымыла.

Конечно, меня немного пугает встреча с матерью Эдварда. Я боюсь ее реакции на ситуацию. Может быть она подумает, что я наживаюсь на щедрости ее сына. Даже я так думаю о себе, что не помогает мне расслабится!


	6. Chapitre 6 – Shopping

**Chapitre 6 – ****Shopping**

**Edward's POV **

Неделя прошла спокойно. Белля и я не очень-то близки… но, можно сказать, что-то вроде дружбы есть. Кажется, она вновь наслаждается радостями жизни… ну, немного. Когда мы говорим, я вижу блеск в ее глазах. Мне хотелось бы все время видеть его, но иногда она лежит на диване, уставившись в пустоту. Она теряется в своих мыслях, и мне больно видеть ее такой. Я знаю, что в такие моменты она думает о том, что с ней произошло.

Ужин с моей матерью гложет ее. Она боится, что ее осудят, но это не так, и скоро она поймет это. Хотел приехать отец, но постоянные вызовы в больницу не позволяют. Думаю, это даже к лучшему. После нашего визита в больницу ей было не очень-то комфортно.

Белла настаивала на том, чтобы приготовить ужина. Она очень хороший повар, несколько раз на этой неделе именно она готовила еду. Сегодня она приготовила баранью ногу, а на десерт - замечательный яблочный пирог.

Мама приехала около семи вечера. Сначала Белла была очень напряжена, но потом быстро расслабилась. Мама улыбалась, что всегда располагало к ней.

- Знаете, Белла, к счастью, мой сын встретил вас или я бы никогда не отремонтировала эту комнату! Он сказал вам, что я уговариваю его уже много лет?

- Да, сказал, - ответила она, смеясь.

- Какую бы обстановку вы хотели у себя в комнате?

- Ну, я не знаю… светлые цвета было бы не плохо.

Моя мама задумалась на несколько секунд.

- Оттенки бежевого и немного темно-серого для выделения, что вы думаете?

- Кажется, будет здорово.

- Еще мебель, конечно: кровать, тумбочка и большой шкаф.

- Простую стойку, ее будет достаточно, я думаю.

- Не пройдя через руки Элис! – ответил я.

Моя мама смеялась вместе со мной, даже Белла улыбнулась. Наверняка она помнит безумие Элис в одежде, я уверен!

- Снесем стены и увеличим! – добавляет мама.

- Интересно, где мы будем хранить все эти вещи! Элис идет в магазины уже завтра. Я могу представить тонны одежды, которые она привезет!

Белла посмотрела на меня с выражением ужаса на лице. Она сказала мне, что ненавидит магазины. Бедняжка, она еще не знает, чего следует ожидать от сестры! Мама снова заговорила:

- Вы любите антиквариат? Это мой стиль оформления, но если вы предпочитаете, мы можем сделать все самое современное…

- Нет, это совершенно, я люблю антикварную мебель, мне кажется, что, в отличие от современной, у неё есть душа.

Чувствую, они понравились друг другу. Они хорошо уживутся вместе, что, несомненно, радует меня. Весь остаток вечера я слушал обсуждения по поводу обстановки будущей комнаты. Сегодня Белла была просто невероятно красива, она просто светилась! Определенно, вокруг неё царит какая-то особенная аура. В ней нет ничего искусственного, она столь естественна, столь проста. Хорошо! Я не собираюсь останавливаться на достигнутом!

Моя мама ушла примерно пол одиннадцатого, не забыв пожелать удачи Белле на завтра. Вспомнив об этом, она нахмурилась и надула идеально четкие губки! Когда она делает это, я таю. Мы рано легли спать - завтра нас ожидает трудный день. Ей предстоит марафон по огромному количеству магазинам, а мне - перенести тонну вещей, накопившихся за три года, из комнаты Беллы. Я буду очень рад, когда вернусь в свою постель. Должен признать, диван - не самая удобная вещь!

**Bella's POV **

Вечер с матерью Эдварда прошел отлично. Она - замечательный человек. В основном мы говорили о моей будущей спальне, и я уверена, что она будет красивой. Я полностью доверяю ей декор, как я успела понять, у нее действительно прекрасный вкус.

Весь вечер я не могла сдержаться, чтобы не смотреть на Эдварда. Я видела, он смотрит на меня с выражением… странным, но не пугающим, а скорее трогательным. Если бы я не знала его уже неделю, то подумала бы, что он влюбился в меня. Должна признаться, у меня возникли к нему некоторые чувства. Возможно, смесь дружбы и благодарности. Не более того. Я не могу испытывать что-то большее. Могу ли я снова доверять человеку? Сомневаюсь в этом, но как говорится, время покажет!

Сегодня суббота, я встала рано, чтобы принять душ и позавтракать, прежде чем меня начнут мучить. Я только закончила есть, когда раздался звонок в дверь. Посмотрела на время: без пяти восемь. Настало время покупок! Эдвард, который вместе со мной находился в кухне, открыл дверь. Разумеется, это была Элис, а с ней высокий блондин.

- БЕЛЛА, я надеюсь, ты готова.

Я прошла в коридор, и она заключила меня в объятия. У меня маленькая проблемка со всеми этими демонстрациями любви. Эдвард рассмеялся и представил меня человеку, которого я еще не знала:

- Белла, это Джаспер, друг Элис.

- Рада знакомству.

- Я тоже рад.

- Ну где же Розали? – сердилась Элис.

- Успокойся! Еще не восемь утра.

Упомянутая Розали прибыла в десять минут девятого. Бесполезно уточнять, что она заставила Элис понервничать. Что очень рассмешило меня! Розали – высокая блондинка, невероятно красивая, но немного холодная. Даже с наилучшими пожеланиями мира, я никогда и в пометки не буду годиться ей. Ее сопровождал огромный, с впечатляющим телосложением брюнет, Эммет, ее парень.

Мы оставили мальчикам их работу - «перевоз мебели», а сами сели втроем в автомобиль Элис. У нее была желтая спортивная машина, иными словами, никакой скромности!

Элис буквально втащила меня в первый магазин. Розали посмотрела на меня с состраданием. Под ее кажущейся холодностью она, на самом деле, девушка щедрая.

Когда мы взяли перерыв на обед, мы вернулись к машинам, чтобы погрузить все пакеты. Чтобы дать вам понять, нам было достаточно трех пар рук, чтобы все нести, но на этом день не закончился! В знак протеста я решила:

- Элис, ты не обязана покупать все это.

- Ты шутишь! Нужно одеть тебя!

- Да, и я вам искренне благодарна, но неужели вы видите меня в юбках и платьях.

- Конечно, да.

- Не это не мой стиль Элис! Я ношу джинсы, футболки и совсем простые пуловеры!

- Не волнуйся, у нас впереди целый день!

Действительно мы купили джинсы (приблизительно пятнадцать), футболки на любой вкус (по меньшей мере двадцать пять) и пуловеры (тоже где-то двадцать штук). Но это еще пустяки! Худшее началось, когда она захотела купить мне белье.

- Элис, ну и что мне с ними делать?

Она держала в руках комплект из стринг и бюстгалтера, настолько прозрачного, что он не оставлял простора воображению.

- Что за вопрос! Это очень сексуальное и возбуждающее для парней белье!

Она подмигнула и слегка улыбнулась мне.

- Я тебе напомню, что я одинока, и если не очаровывать свое отражение в зеркале, то я не вижу в нем надобности!

- Белла, мы некогда не знаем, как все обернется! Может быть, мужчина твоей мечты на углу улицы…

- Стой, я же сказала, что одинока, и в ближайшее время это не изменится, так что надобности в этом комплекте у меня нет.

- Хорошо-хорошо. Стой здесь, мы найдем что-то менее сексуальное.

Я быстро убедилась, что понятие «менее сексуальное» имеет совершенно разное значение для нас. Но другого выхода у меня не было, во всяком случае, остановить ее я не могла.

Затем пришел черед обуви. Элис хотела заставить меня носить каблуки. Хоть я и сказала ей, что не умею держать равновесия дольше двух минут, она все же заставила меня надеть каблуки и пройтись. К счастью, рядом была Розали, иначе я бы точно упала. Таким образом, мы все же выбрали балетки. Не смотря на это, Элис все же взяла себе две или три пары каблуков. В роду упрямица…

Я была рада вернуться. Мальчики закончили переносить вещи и потягивали напитки во время просмотра телевизора. Они пришли, чтобы помочь достать нам все пакеты из машины.

Мы поужинали все вместе. Пиццей. Ни у кого из нас не был сил готовить. Я отлично провела время и много смеялась. Элис, ну, это же Элис. У Джаспера много забавных причуд, что очень весело наблюдать. Эммет много шутит… смело, а Розали безостановочно дает ему подзатыльники. Я знала, что Эдвард очень спокойный, но я так же увидела и другую сторону его личности. У него прекрасное чувство юмора, хоть он и находит шутки Эммета плосковатыми.

Был первый час, когда другие попрощались. Я очень устала, очевидно, Эдвард тоже.

- Надеюсь, ты не очень настрадалась с моей сестрой.

- Это был ад, ты хочешь сказать!

Он засмеялся.

- Ее не изменить!

- Да. Ну, думаю, я пойду спать, она исчерпала меня!

- Доброй ночи, Белла.

- Доброй ночи, Эдвард.

Я надела более закрытую пижаму. К счастью, мне удалось немного умерить пыл Элис. Наконец-то! Она предлагала миниатюрную пижаму, которая была практически открытой. Обычно я сплю в старой футболке и таких же штанах. Не очень сексуально, зато удобно, да и в любом случае никто не видит! Я закончила переодеваться и легла спать совершенно опустошенной.


End file.
